Twins
by ILoveMiroku
Summary: Miroku and Kagome are twins who are just trying to get through life as teens and of course high school. Their accompanied by Kagomes less then perfect boyfriend Hiten, and their other friends Inu,San,Shippo,Kouga, and more... R&R please, thanks!


Chapter 1: The Crush

He swirled me around the room, as we danced the night away. It was so peaceful. I felt so safe in his arms, and warm. As I leaned my head against his chest I could hear his heart beat, and I knew then he loved me more then all of life put together. And then he tipped me backwards almost like he was going to set me on the gym floor but instead he kissed me. He had the softest, warmest and most moist lips I'd ever felt in my life. "Wow that was great."

"I know let's beeeep, beeeep, beeeep beeeeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeeeep, beeeeeeep."

"Huh?"

"What? Oh it's the alarm clock. What time is it?" Mumbled Kagome sleepily.

"6:00am it's time to get up sis okay. Oh and Sota is still asleep so be quiet okay?" Whispered Miroku.

"Yeah okay. I hear yeah." Kagome responded even though she hadn't really listened to a thing her twin had said.

"Good I'm going to make are lunches do you want soup, salad or leftovers?" Questioned Miroku leaning on the door.

"What do we have for leftovers?" Asked Kagome yawning and rubbing her eyes as she got out of her bed.

"Pizza." Miroku answered in one simple word.

"Okay I'll have pizza then." Kagome replied slipping on her slippers and walking over to her open closet.

"Hey that's what I'm having, dude great minds do think alike." Miroku responded laughing.

"Well we are twins, hey where's mom?" Questioned Kagome reaching into her closet and pulling out her jeans,

"Um… I'm not sure when I woke up she was gone." Miroku replied rubbing his head.

"Oh well maybe she's gone to school already she is the principle after all." Kagome responded pulling a pair of socks out of the drore.

"Yeah I know." Miroku sighed.

"Hey do you have a date for the dance yet?" Questioned Kagome changing the subject quickly.

"Um not really, but I know today's my lucky day. Today's going to be the day I get a date for the dance." Miroku smirked.

"Yeah I can't wait to see this one!" Chuckled Kagome knowing it wasn't going to happen, ever since Miroku was old enough to talk all he could do was hit on women and get exactly that in return, hit.

"Why do you say that I know today that girl at school is going to ask me out or at lease ask me to the dance." Miroku replied crossing his arms and turning his head the opposite way of Kagome.

"Miroku, sorry to burst your bubble but you like that girl on the swim team and she's going out with that snobby rich guy so why do you think she's going to ask you out?" Kagome responded sympathetically.

"Because the word at school is he's cheating on her with Yazuka Miroku." Answered with a serious expression on his face.

"Hahahahaha! Yeah and what makes you think she's going to pick you though?" Kagome giggled.

"Um.. I don't know, because I'm handsome?" Miroku joked trying not to laugh himself.

"Yeah right, I look the exact same as you only I'm a girl and she wont even be my friend so I'm sorry but something tells me you don't have a chance with her." Kagome raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well she likes me I know it." Miroku through back at his sister.

"Okay I'll let you believe what you want just please don't get your hopes up just so they can be shot back down again." Kagome replied turning around and making her bed.

"We'll I don't have to worry about that because there not going to get shot down." Miroku replied sticking out his tongue at his twin sister.  
Do it again I dare you!" Called Kagome looking back at her brother in the mirror.

"Fine," responded Miroku sticking his tongue out again at her.

Kagome grabbed her pillow, spun around and through it at him.

BANG!

"Ow Kagome! I'm telling!" Taunted Miroku before bursting into laughter.

Kagome laughed as well even though her twin brother could be a pain from time to time she had to admit he could be funny as well.

"Okay now get out so I can change," Kagome replied pushing her brother out the door and quickly closing it. He heard a click and knew she locked it.

"Fine I'm going downstairs to make breakfast." Call Miroku as he walked down the stairs.

"In your boxers?" Questioned Kagome.

"Yeah, but don't worry it won't be like yesterday I'll be careful and not let the grease splash at me." Yelled Miroku as he ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kagome looked at her clock still in her pajamas and then walked over to the window and looked out to the street. There she saw two teenaged boys running down the street to her house. One in a red hoody and blue baggy jeans, and the other in a black hoody and blue jeans. The teen-age boy in the black hoody was wearing a set of headphones that were blasted to the maximum volume. The teenager in the red hoody was playing games on his cell phone. She grinned as they approached; she knew what they had in store for Miroku because they asked her if it was okay if they did it. She knew they wouldn't dare do something to her or her brother, or even at there house without running it by her first.

She hurried and pulled on her uniform, she grabbed her brush and flung open her door. She quickly ran down the hall and then slowly walked down the stairs.

"Behind these hazel eyes," she yelled to her brother.

"What?" He called back confused.

"Put on behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson." Kagome yelled again.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I wasn't sure what you were talking about." Miroku replied grabbing the stereo controller. He pressed on and then track 4. He clicked song 3 and then play. Seconds later the song began to play.

There was a knock at the door Miroku knew not to ask Kagome to answer it while her favorite song was playing. He turned down the stove and yelled to the door,

"Who is it?"

A little voice came from the other side of it; "hi it's me Shippo. May I come in please?"

"Oh, hi Shippo. Come on in. Miroku called to the door as he flipped the pancakes and eggs." "Wow what smells so good?" Questioned Shippo with his nose in the air. "Breakfast. But if you want you can eat cereal its on the shelf over there in the food closet." Miroku pointed to the closet not taking his eyes off the food.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, and not once but a whole bunch of times in a row.

"Who is it?" Called Miroku to the door again.

"Um, special delivery." Yelled the voice.

"Special delivery?" Questioned Miroku in confusion.

Miroku put the frying pans on the stove and turned down the burners. He then proceeded to walk to the door. Miroku opened the door and was tackled to the ground.

There stood Inuyasha laughing at Miroku who had just been tackled buy Hiten to the floor. Hiten stood up and grabbed Miroku's arm pulling him up and into Inuyasha who was now at the doorway. Inuyasha through Miroku onto his shoulder and walked into the house, he walked to the back door and up the deck steeps. He pulled Miroku over his head and through him into the pool. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could back into the house and locked the back door. Kagome who had just watched the whole thing could not help but laugh at her brother.

Sota who had just been woken up by Miroku's girl like screams walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey look who finally dragged his but out of bed. Joked Hiten laughing. Hey Sota what's happening?"

"Hi Hiten, nothing much I guess." Sota replied yawning again.

"Hey buddy," responded Inuyasha waving to Sota.

"Hi Inuyasha, um Kagome?" Questioned Sota.

"Yeah?" Called Kagome from the other room.

"Is something burning?" Asked Sota squinting his eyes and wrinkling his nose.

"Oh my god, breakfast!" Screamed Kagome running into the kitchen and pulling the pan of her eggs Miroku had been cooking for her off the stove.

She looked at her food and then at the two teenage boys who were the cause of it burning. She glared at them.

"You two." She growled. "You made my amulet burn."

"Um, sorry?" Questioned Inuyasha who knew they were in trouble now.

Kagome was just about to pick up the ht frying pan and hit both boys with it when Hiten spoke.

"Kagome, I'll make you a new one. Why don't you just finish getting ready and when it's done I'll call you?" Hiten looked at Kagome with his big chocolate colored eyes.

Kagome smiled, "okay." She walked back into the bathroom. She could never resist staying mad at Hiten when he looked at her with those big beautiful eyes. They were her weakness and he used that only when she was made at him.

"Jerk," Inuyasha growled as he looked at beaming Hiten.

"What I do?" Questioned Hiten surprised Inuyasha was angry with him.

"Oh I'll make your amulet for you Kagome," mocked Inuyasha in a squeaky voice and a dazed look on his face.

"Hey take it back! Stop being such a jerk Inuyasha," growled Hiten as he picked up the frying pan from the stove.

"Oh Kagome, I'm such a fool for love I'll do anything for you!" Inuyasha mocked once again.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Hissed Hiten again.

"Kagome, I love you. Please lets ditch my friends and my crush and run away together! I don't need any of them anyways!" Taunted Inuyasha.

Hiten was so mad that the frying pan he held in his hand was sizzling and popping. It looked as if it we're about to melt and it probably would have if not for Kagome coming out into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! NOW!" Screamed Kagome glaring at him.

"I was just joking Kagome." Inuyasha replied shooting a look at her.

"I don't care that was uncalled for. Now apologize to Hiten. You had no right saying those things to him." Screeched Kagome.

Just then the front door flew open and there the soaking wet Miroku stood with a very angry expression on his face.

Hiten pushed by Kagome and walked up the stairs. "Don't worry about an apology, it wouldn't matter anyways, even if he did apologize to me he'd be lying."

Miroku looked at his sister and then at his friend. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing just go and get ready or something!" Screamed Kagome.

Kagome walked upstairs and down the hall. She went into the extra closet; she pulled a switch that caused the attic door to drop from the ceiling. She pulled down the stairs to the attic and walked up them. She knew where Hiten was because it was there favorite spot to hang out in when they were younger. Only her and Hiten knew how to get to it though. As she walked up the attic stairs she thought about the words Inuyasha had said. Was it true did Hiten really love her? She reached the top of the stairs and looked around for her flashlight she kept on the ledge.

Ah, exactly where I left you. She responded picking up the large light. She turned it on and shown it around the room. She noticed Hitens flashlight was still on the ledge, she wondered if he was up there or not. A flash of light came from outside the window, she then knew Hiten was indeed in the attic but he was on the roof outside. She slowly approached the window and climbed out it, she walked along the roof and there she saw Hiten sitting on the very top of the biggest slant in the roof. She slowly approached him, so she was not to startle him.

"Hi, may I sit with you?" Kagome questioned looking at her friend.

"Uh, yeah what do I care?" Hiten replied trying yo smile.

Kagome knew he was faking when he smiled at her because he could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. She sat down beside Hiten and was quiet for a while. The sun was starting to rise and it looked beautiful. Hiten was the first to speak.

"Wow I haven't been up here for years."

"Yeah I know, I love watching the sunrise and set from here. I can remember sneaking up here when we were little. It would be just you and me; we would watch the sunrise and sunset everyday." Kagome smiled at Hiten, he looked so cute in the early sunrays. She didn't care how he felt for her she wanted to taste his lips right then and there. Kagome turned and looked at Hiten and then grabbed his head and kissed him. It was the most passionate and luscious kiss she had ever seen let alone felt. Hitens eyes grew wide then he to closed his eyes and kissed Kagome back. Kagome melted in Hitens arms as they kissed. Hiten shot sparks through her and they made her body go numb. She didn't care about anything else right now she only cared about this moment then and there. Moments later the lack of air was the only thing that separated there lips from each others. Kagome leaned on Hiten and put her head on his shoulder eyes still shut. Hiten then put his arm around her, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"We should go inside and get ready for school, well or else we'll be late." Kagome replied opening her eyes and looking into Hitens big brown one's.

"Yeah I guess your right, I can't be late again or I'll be…." Hiten didn't finish his sentence knowing Kagome would be mad that Miroku, Inuyasha and him were going to get suspended if they were late again or if they skipped any more classes or days at that.

Kagome looked at Hiten, "what will happen if you're late? Have you been skipping and coming in late to your other classes again?" Kagome questioned.

"Um, well you see…" Hiten said trying to explain and get him self out of the mess he was in.

"Hiten! If you get suspended again you'll be kicked off the football team remember what the coach said? And do you really want that to happen?" Kagome shrieked in shock of what she had just learned Hiten had been doing.

"Kagome I' sorry, I know I was wrong for doing that stuff again. I will not skip any of my classes today or be late to any of them." Hiten apologized with a puppy face.

"Okay good, because we have a big game tonight and I don't want you to get pulled out of the game because you were skipping again." Kagome replied smiling at Hiten.

"Hey are you cheerleading tonight?" Asked Hiten with a worried expression on his face.

"Um, I think I am. Why do you ask?" Wait what's wrong? Questioned Kagome in a worried voice.

"Um nothing, um ah, don't worry about it." Hiten responded trying to act like he wasn't worried about Kagome. Who was he kidding though, he knew Naraku and his group was going to be there, and he also knew what they had planed for Kagome. He wanted to protect her but how was he to do that if he was to play in the football game?

He knew Kagome didn't like to be touched especially after her dad was killed in the car crash; her and her brothers and mom were never the same after that. He was basically the only guy Kagome trusted to touch her. She sometimes got nightmares about the crash and the rape. That's why she feared Naraku and his gang so very much and that's why Hiten knew he couldn't let Kagome go to the game.

"Um Kagome, why don't we skip the game tonight and I'll rent some movies and we can watch them instead." Hiten suggested trying to change Kagome's mind.

"Hiten you know I won't do that; it would be letting the team down even you know that."

Kagome smiled at Hiten and stood up, "now come on lets go and get ready for school."

As they left the spare bedroom and walked down the hall to the stairs they could see a figure standing at the bottom. When they reached the top of the stairs they looked down and realized it was Miroku.

Miroku looked up and saw the two and grinned,

"What have the both of you two bad kids been up to?" He questioned trying to keep a serious face.

"Miroku! Nothing happened." Growled Kagome. "Don't be such a pervert!"

They walked down the stairs and Hiten stopped and stood beside Miroku.

"So what really happened?" Asked Miroku in a low voice.

"We totally made out," responded Hiten smiling, "but you didn't hear this from me and don't tell Inuyasha."

"Okay I won't." Miroku replied still grinning.

"I mean it Miroku this is a serious. Now I need you to promise me something, please you must dot this for me well not just for me it's also for Kagome." Hiten said in a serious voice.

"Are you all right Hiten? What's wrong, why are you so flustered?" Questioned Miroku looking at his friend who was obviously very stressed out about something and yet Miroku couldn't figure out why.

'Don't worry about me just promise me you'll take care of Kagome for me and you won't let her go to the game tonight." Hiten replied in a shakier voice.

"I can't Hiten, Kagome loves cheerleading and watching all of us play football. She'll never listen to me and even if she did why do you want her to miss this game so much? Last week when she told you she couldn't come to the game you freaked and now your telling me you want her to miss one? Are you sure you're not sick?" Miroku asked giving Hiten a strange look, he had never seen his friend so flustered in his entire life well not since New Years when the all went out partying and Kagome was raped.

"H- Hiten?" Miroku managed to get out. Worried about what he might hear from him.

"Forget it, I'm leaving tell Inuyasha and Kagome I'll meet the three of you at school and tell them I took the kids to school to." Hiten replied walking into the living room, "Come on kids I'll drive you to school."

"Okay," the two boys yelled.

They loved being driven to school by Hiten, that's because they loved his car. He had a black mustang with lightening flashes on the sides. It had revolving rims, neon blue lights under it, huge speakers in the trunk that made the town vibrate and shake when he turned them on, base controls, subwoofer in the trunk, leather seats, television and every Nintendo out there in the back seats, and to top it all off he had hydraulics in the car. He had the coolest car out there and at school well other then all they're friend's cars, and Sesshoumaru's car.

They ran to the door and grabbed their stuff, Hiten slowly walked behind them. They opened the door and ran out, Hiten slammed the door behind him.

They walked to the car and Hiten opened the door for the boys,

"So what game shall you have this time boys?" Asked Hiten trying to seem happy.

"Um, Super Smash Bros. Melee for Game Cube." Sota shouted sliding the car beside Shippo.

"Yeah! Super smash! Super smash!" Cried Shippo bouncing in the backseat.

"Okay, okay calm down you two Nintendo freaks." Laughed Hiten handing the boys their game and shutting the back door.

The two boys put in the game and began their battle.

"Buckle up boys." Hiten replied getting into the driver seat of the car and starting it. He pulled his door shut and quickly buckled up his own seat belt. Backing out he looked up into Kagome's window of her room, "Bye Kagome," he whispered to himself.

Hiten drove for about an hour, this was only a long drive now because the boys were put in a private school after Mr.Higurashi passed away, and Shippo's mother passed away and his father was murdered. The boys were so devastated from there losses they became shy and quiet, they wouldn't do there work and wouldn't participate in class. So they were moved to a new school, one that would help them and interest them.

Hiten slowly round the bend and drove up the very large hill where the two boy's school was perched. He pulled the car to a stop and looked into the backseat at the boys.

"So, do the two of you want to take the bus or shall you be driven home tonight?" Questioned Hiten looking at the boys.

"Um, it's Friday right?" Asked Shippo.

"It is indeed." Responded Hiten.

"And you have a game tonight right?" Questioned Sota.

"Uh yeah," responded Hiten giving the two boys a strange look.

"So we'll take the bus and then you can go to the game, we'll be at home playing video games". Replied Sota with a big smile.

"Oh okay what ever you want little man, oh and be careful at school today. Shippo I don't want the school calling the house cause you used your foxfire on school property again, you know your not aloud to use it outside in the playground. The teacher told you to only use your powers in the magic arts class," scolded Hiten.

"I know, I know." Shippo answered getting out of the car with Sota.

"Okay I'll see you boys at home, are you bringing your friends home?" Asked Hiten curiously.

"Yeah we are, we'll see you later though cause the bells going to wring any minute," yelled Sota as the boys ran towards the school.

"Yeah see ya!" Cried Shippo.

"Later little dudes," called back Hiten as he spun out of the school parking lot.


End file.
